


Chills

by ElectricTVLand



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Pre-Relationship, yuyuko being annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricTVLand/pseuds/ElectricTVLand
Summary: Youmu had no choice by now. Yuyuko had set her mind on it, and there was no changing it. Might as well play along.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to change a little from my usual fair and also write some sickening fluff for a pairing I've always enjoyed... so I hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it.

"Youmu!"

Youmu tried not to cringe a little bit at Yuyuko's near shriek of a call. Today's chores had been going on smoothly. Gardening was mostly relaxing, as long as her boss didn't interfere. Today was not one of those days.

"Youmu! Oh, gosh, Youmu! How did you walk outside like this?!" Yuyuko gasped, running up behind her servant and immediately grabbing at the hair on the back of Youmu's head. She was already working her fingers into it, Youmu groaning in annoyance. She tried her best to sound irritated, but it came out more like a child's whine.

"What's the matter, Lady Yuyuko?" She tried to even out her voice. Yuyuko was probably trying to help in her own weird way... or not.

"Your hair! Youmu, there's a huge knot back here!" Yuyuko swiftly hovered so she was at least within the gardener's line of sight. Youmu's hand immediately went to the back of her head - Yuyuko was right. There really was a knot on the back side of her head, she realized, exactly in the awkward spot her left hand couldn't reach very well with a brush. Her face already began to heat up at the revelation - of course. She hadn't accounted for that...

"... I'll fix it later, Lady Yuyuko. Thank you for your concern." She bowed stiffly. "But I should finish up here, first - "

"No, no! This is a _disaster!"_ Yuyuko whined, throwing her head back and her feet lifted up off the ground. Now she had to have been messing around, and Youmu's embarrassment swiftly faded.

"You're... making a big deal out of nothing. If you excuse me - "

"We have to fix this right now!" Yuyuko grabbed Youmu's shoulders, her fingers cold. This wasn't a surprise, Youmu only possessed a faint warmth herself from her human blood. According to Yukari, Yuyuko was ice cold, the strange gap woman griping every time Yuyuko touched her.

Yuyuko was ready to go. She turned Youmu around and without further ado, began walking her back to her to their house. Youmu had no choice by now. Yuyuko had set her mind on it, and there was no changing it. Might as well play along.

Yuyuko didn't stop pushing until Youmu was seated on the porch, and with a wink and a smile she disappeared through a door. All this time and the woman still insisted on showing off (she explained sticking her head through things was a great party trick) to Youmu, who didn't even care.

Youmu only had enough time to contemplate this before her ghostly mistress returned, a wooden hair brush in hand and a winning smile on her face.

"Now, sit still. I promise I'll be gentle, but no squirming!" Yuyuko shook her finger like she was nagging a child, Youmu groaning softly and turning so her back was faced to the ghost. Yuyuko stayed standing behind her, gently pulling all of the gardener's hair behind her shoulders.

"I promise. But no yanking my hair out!" Youmu retorted, folding her hands on her lap. Yuyuko's hair was kind of a mess. She didn't have much confidence in the woman's ability to straighten out hair, but Youmu already knew this was a lost cause.

"I promise..." Yuyuko hummed. Instead of the harshness of the brush dragging through her hair, Youmu felt her fingers gently combing through. They were still cool, but Yuyuko kept her word - her touch was soft, almost non existent as she pulled apart any smaller tangles that might have come forth earlier. Youmu could feel goose bumps starting to go up her arms - from the chill of the touch of her boss, right?

She finished her finger combing, Yuyuko humming a soft song the whole way. She was enjoying this, perhaps too much. Now she had separated out the offending knot, Yuyuko actually used the hair brush. Youmu's nose crinkled up as her head actually got pulled back, but the cold fingers worked their way in again and dettached the brush.

"You've been bad." Yuyuko nagged, poking Youmu's ear and earning some griping from the phantom girl.

"I can't reach that well!" Youmu retorted. Yuyuko clicked her tongue in disapproval, but Youmu had to reluctantly admit that the taller woman was managing to work the knot out. It was tough - Youmu was too embarrassed to admit that it had likely built up from accidental neglect. But Yuyuko worked at just the right strength - not enough to hurt, but strong enough to straighten it out.

Youmu didn't know how long it took. Her shoulders slowly slumped in relaxation, Yuyuko finding a steady pace. Her fingers sometimes brushed behind Youmu's ears, the gardener shivering more - Yuyuko had to be doing that on purpose to annoy her, too! What nerve the woman had, but... that was to be expected...

It took a minute for her to realize that Yuyuko had finished brushing out her hair quite a bit ago and abandoned the brush. She was just dragging her fingers through silky white locks, again finding a quite melody in her humming and even reaching around to fix Youmu's bangs, her chest pressing against her servant's back - Youmu's heart just about skipped a beat.

"All done!" Yuyuko beamed, hovering in front of Youmu and completely afloat, her hands clasped together. Youmu's face involuntarily pulled into an indignant frown, gripping the hem of her skirt tightly in her hands and crumpling the frills.

"Lady Yuyuko... What are you doing?" Youmu murmured, beginning to feel herself grow warmer under her boss's gaze. Yuyuko was sizing her up like she was staring down a painting, a hand on her chin and her eyes narrowed in thought.

"Admiring my handiwork," She replied simply after a moment. "Now you're presentable! Why, you've even got that look of a blushing school girl to you! It's adorable." The ghost cackled, and Youmu's face grew hotter.

"If you're going to tease me, th-then... I've still got work to do!" Youmu stomped her foot as she lept to her feet, running off before she could even hear Yuyuko's response.

She had a feeling it wasn't the teasing from her boss that was making her face burn so red with embarrassment.


End file.
